The Little Bumps in the road
by Andy McNally-Swarek
Summary: sam and andy must deal with the aftermath of him being tortured and adjusting to being back at 15 as well as figuring out what is " normal" for them as a couple  because god knows being a cop is anything but normal
1. Andy's  POV

**It has been three whole agonizing three weeks since they had both gotten suspended but they could spend time together which made their time away from the station a littlie more bearable and tomorrow they would be back at work THAnK GOD but Sam wasn't his normal cocky self after the whole Jamie Brennan OP. He had become distant and angry which worried Andy and it shook her to her core . It broke her heart to see the one person in her life who be has protected her . Loved her and kept her safe since day one be so vulnerable and broken . She only knew bits and pieces of what happened that whole day but it must have been excruciating if it had changed him this much . She felt helpless and unsure of what to do or to say to him to make his pain disappear **


	2. Sam's POV

**What if he had hurt her or worse I would have never forgiven myself . Yes I was her T.O. and she was my rookie but we both knew that there was always more than a partnership between us I guess that is why I have been so distant and angry… because even though I know that that sociopath didn't touch her THANK YOU GOD I still feel sick to my stomach knowing that I Sam Swarek put my precious Andy McNally's life in danger but being able to be with her and hold her in my arms three weeks ago was worth being tortured by Jamie Brennan . If it meant keeping my Andy safe … I know that I have been distant and angry and have not been telling her everything I don't mean to but that is because I want to spare her pain of having to picture me being tortured because then she would think it was her fault and she would never forgive herself for putting me in danger but I know that as long as we have each other we can get through anything this is just a tiny bump in our " relationship road" **


	3. Time

All Andy wanted to do was be there for Sam but she didn't know what to do to do . She didn't want to push him into telling her what happened but , she didn't want him to shut her out either. So she decided to ask Oliver for some advice he was Sam's best friend after all so she took out her cell and dialed his number

(after a couple of rings)

Shaw

Hey Ollie do you have a sec ?

Sure Andy what's up

It's about Sammy

Ok shoot

I don't know what to do

What do you mean

I mean I want to help him get through this whole Brennan fiasco but I don't want to push him into telling me what happened but , I also don't want to hover over him either…. I don't know Ollie I just hate seeing him so vulnerable

I know Andy

So what do you think I should do ? …. I mean I just hope he doesn't regret us being together

Oh God Andy NO he doesn't

You don't know that he could

Andy stop if I know anything I know Sammy I have known him my entire life and I can read him like a book and I know that when Sammy does something he has no regrets about doing it and I know for a fact that Sammy absolutely , positively has no regrets about being with you I mean hell he waited two years for you for cryin out loud

He did didn't he

Yeah

Andy Sammy loves you I have never seen him so happy with anyone until he met you , being with you makes sam the happiest that I have ever seen him in my entire life he just needs time he will talk when he is ready and I know that when he is you will be right there ready to listen

I sure will

I though so you feel better ?

Yeah thanks Ollie

No problem Andy bye

bye

With that she shut her phone and walked into Sam"s kitchen to leave sam a note she had to meet Traci

**Babe,**

**I'm here when you are ready to talk I'm not going anywhere love you**

**Andy **

Sam pulled into ther driveway after getting back from a doctors appointment where he had gotten his brace taken off , he enterd the house went in the kitchen to grab a beer and spotted the note

He smiled to himself as he read her words god he loved her


	4. Ready To Talk

**Three weeks later **

San and Andy had been back at work and back in their normal routine for a month now throwing banter back and forth like they always did while navigating the streets. The day had been very busy and it was not even a full moon. They stopped for lunch at their favorite place. While they were waiting for their food joking and laughing Sam suddenly turned serious

I'm ready

What?

I'm ready

Ready for what ?

To talk

Baby are you sure there is no rush

Yeah I'm sure

Promise

Yeah

Ok

So after you left I turned the cameras back on and I cleaned up a little but there was a knock at the door I thought it was you coming back because you had left something … but

It was him

Yeah

And he told me that I looked familiar he had seen me somewhere before but he didn't know where

Then he thought about it for a few minutes .. Then he got this creepy look on his face and his eyes got dark with anger

Oh God SamAndy eyes were filling with tears but she urged him to keep going

Sweetie don't cry

He wiped the tears that were now slowly streaming down her face away with his thumbs

that's all that I remember before he knocked me out

But when I woke up it was dark so I assumed that I had a pillow case over my head or something then Jamie pulled off the pillowcase or whatever it was I noticed that I was tied to a chair and had a blindfold over my mouth after he took it off

I asked him where the hell you were using your alias "Candice" and he told me that he had dropped you off downtown then I asked him what he was doing

And ?

And he said he was looking for answers

Answers to what?

that's what I said

And what did say?

To questions that he had

And what did you say?

What makes you think I have answers

And ?

He said "God's Good Grace"

And I asked him if he was referring to my boat of the same name

And was he?

Nope

What was he referring to ?

A guy who had been doing hard time 15 years to be exact in Dorchester for moving heroin up and down the coast and how everything he owned was now property of the police even his boat Gods good grace then he said that he guessed it still was…. Then

Sigh

Babe?

Then he made me as a cop

OH My God! what did you do?

I asked him what I was doing there

What did he say ?

That he wanted to no what happened to his family and why their accident report was

What did you tell him ?

That I had absolutely no clue what he was talking about ?

And

He didn't believe me

Then what happened

I told him again that I didn't know what he was talking about

What next?

Then he kicked me over and said " someone killed my family and the police covered it up and you're gonna tell me who"

Then what happened ?

Honey are you sure you want to know all this it gets … pretty bad

Yes Sam all of it

San was about to start talking again when the waitress brought their food

I will tell you the rest after we eat

Ok

While they ate they continued their usual banter, telling jokes and stealing kisses every so often

**15 minutes later **

they had finished their food and Sam was continued telling And what happened

Ok you ready for the rest ?

Yeah

Andy babe

Yes Sam

Ok ok ( holing his hands up in defeat)

He forced my mouth open and wash boarded me

Wash boarded you ?

Yeah ( Sam shivered as he thought back on it )

He poured water down my throat until I talked

Sam!

Then he told me his daughter's 1st and 2nd words Zelda and bottle then came the worst part came

What…..wha …..what was it

Babe (Sam looked at her with tear filed eyes pleading with her not to make him continue because he knew that what he had to tell her was going to make her feel like it was all her fault)

Come on Sam please!

Ok

He broke my right hand with a crowbar

Ohhhhhhhh mmmmmmmy goddddddd sammmmmm immmmmmmm soooooooooooo sorrryyyy thissssss isss allll myyyy faulttt (Andy crying heavily )

( Sam got out of his seat and walked around to face her and crouched down to be at her eye level)

Sssshhhh baby come here (he pulled her down out of her chair so that she was on the floor with him and he wrapped his arms around her

What happened to me was not your fault do you hear me? …. It was his and nobody else's ok ?

Yes

Good

We better get going sweetie

Ok

Sam paid their bill and they headed out the door back to the cruiser


	5. letting it all sink in

The ride back to the station was silent. Andy was processing her and Sam's whole conversation that they had just minutes ago at the diner. She could not even imagine the pain that Sam had to go through. She would have taken his place in a second if it meant that he would not have to suffer through Jamie Brennan's torture again. It broke her heart to see the look on Sam's as he was telling her what happened it was like with every that he spoke he was reliving the whole heart breaking experience over and over again in his mind. She hated herself for making him retell her what happened because the last thing that she ever wanted to do was to cause Sam any pain but she felt like she needed to know what happened so that she could process it in her own way so when Sam needed to talk about she would be able to help him through it without falling apart herself.

**Back at the station **

Sam had noticed that Andy had been quiet ever since they left the dinner he knew that telling her what happened to him would have an effect on her

You ok ?

Yeah why

You haven't said a word since we left the diner

I'm just trying to wrap my head around it that's all

Baby it's not your fault this happened to me you know that right

I know you say that but I still feel like it is my fault because if I had not come to the Inn then we wouldn't have slept together then Jamie wouldn't have made you and we would not be in this situation

Wait so are you regretting us ?

No no … babe that's not what I'm saying at all are you kidding me? Come here

_**She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her **_

I love you Sam I just wish that I had done things differently

Things such as ?

Well things like I wish I had kissed you after we had found each other and we were standing by the ambulance holding hands because then you would known how I felt before you went under that night …. Instead I left you that stupid voicemail message about " screw the plan I want my candy now"

_**she bends her head down so that she is looking down at the floor **_

Andy baby look at me

_**Sam hooks his finger under her chin so that she is looking him in the eyes**_

All that matters is that we are together and that we are happy …. Nothing else matters but you and me and that we love each other ok Brennan and all of his issues don't matter as long as I have you we can handle anything

You'll always have me I'm not going anywhere I promise

Good

Remember when I told you that Jamie said that somebody from our division had covered up his family's accident

Yeah why

Well he told me who that person was

Ok so who was it?

Ok if I tell you promise me that you won't flip out

_**She nods her head**_

Ok

_**Sam pauses **_

Babe

It was Boyd

What !

Yeah

So he is really the one at fault for putting you in danger !

Yeah

I'm gonna kill him

_**she started to walk to best's office when san grabbed her around the waist**_

whoa whoa slow down there tiger

SAM YOU WERE ALMOST KILLED BECAUSE OF WHAT HE DID AND WHAT MAKES IT WORSE FOR ME IS THAT I COULD HAVE LOST YOU BECAUSE OF HIM AND IF SOMEONE PUTS THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE IN DANGER JUST TO COVER THEIR ASS AND TO KEEP THEIR SUPERIORS FROM FINDING OUT WHAT THEY HAVE DONE THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE IN MY BOOK! Best needs to know babe

I know baby trust me I know if anybody took you from me I would make them suffer like nobody's business… Boyd will go down for this I promise you that

What are you gonna do ?

Confront Boyd and tell him that I know that truth and If he doesn't come forward ,tell the truth and turn himself in then I will

Sounds good

Either way Boyd's career is over and he is done`

Do you want me to do anything ?

No

Ok

But thank you

For what ?

For just being you , for being my partner for being the one who will always have my back , for being the strongest most beautiful women I know ,

For being the women that I love more than anything in this entire world I could go on for days

Babe **Andy was blushing**

It's the truth I don't know what I would do without you babe

Me either

I love you McNally

I love you too Swarek

You better

You better love me too

I do baby I do more than I did the day before if that is even possible

Oh it's possible

I thought so

We better get back on those crazy streets

Yeah we better

We will continue this later

That we will McNally

HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Get your mind out of the gutter babe we have work to do

My mind is not in the gutter

Oh yes it is

Ok it is but I can't help that I have a hot girlfriend

That's true but still

Hahahahaha what am I gonna do with you babe

I don't know but that's why you love me

That I do

So when are you going to talk with Boyd ?

As soon as I see him and it's not going to be pretty

Ok just don't do anything that would get you suspended again because I need you

I need you too and I won't I promise

Ok let's get back out there then

Yes officer McNally

Shut up ** she hits Sam's arm playfully **

Everyone could hear them both laughing as they walked out the door back out into the bitter cold of Toronto


	6. a curse named boyd

**Sam walked down to guns & guns to have a little chat with Donavan Boyd . He was so pissed at him so much so that his hands were shaking and he could barely see straight . Once Sam had reached Boyd's office he didn't even knock he just walked in , shut the door and stood with his back against the wall waiting for Boyd to look up **

**Minutes later…..**

**Oh Sammy I didn't even hear you come in … what can I do you ? Boyd asked**

**We need to talk Sam said**

**Ok Sammy what's up ? Boyd asked**

**I know what you did Sam said **

**What ? Boyd asked **

**I know what you did Sam repeated ….. I know that you covered up the murder of Jamie Brennan's wife and daughter **

**What ? Sammy I don't know what you're talking about ! Boyd said confused as he was trying to avoid Sam's gaze**

**Oh yes yes you do Boyd DO NOT PLAY DUMB WITH ME I HAVE KNOWN YOU WAY TOO LONG AND I KNOW WHEN YOU ARE LYING ! Sam yelled**

**Now Sam hear me out ! Please!**

**Ok but you've got 5 minutes ! Sam said**

**Ok it was my first operation for guns & gangs they wanted me to go under and get in good with one of biggest drug dealers in Toronto Shamus Ronan who just happened to be Brennan's boss at the time . …He was trafficking drugs up and down the coast guns and gangs wanted me to move up the ranks in the organization and the take him down when the time came Boyd said **

**That still doesn't explain why you covered up the murder Boyd! Sam said**

**I'm getting to that Boyd said quietly **

**WELL HURRY UP YOUR 5 MINUTES IS ALMOST UP! Sam said getting annoyed **

**Ok …ok Boyd stuttered out**

**Several months passed and I moved though the organization quickly by this time I was Ronan's 4****th**** in command when Shamus ordered me to take out Jamie because he had suspected that he had ratted to the cops so I told Shamus that I would take care of it …**

**And ? Tick Toc Boyd … Sam says pointing to his watch**

**So one night I went to Jamie's house and followed him down the street several blocks and while he was sitting at the stoplight i got a few shots off I watched his head hit the steering wheel and blood smear the windshield I smiled to myself I had him … or so I thought I pulled up next to the car and looked inside but he was not inside but his wife and daughter were I panicked and threw a lighter in the driver's seat and sped down the street as the car burst into flames … Boyd finished **

**SO YOU WITH HELD EVIDENCE TO COVER YOUR OWN ASS OH THAT'S JUST PEACHY DON ! I ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! ANDY COULD HAVE DIED TOO !**

**Oh please Sammy that rookie wasn't even part of the operation ….she wasn't even supposed to be there **

**YEAH BUT SHE WAS BECAUSE YOU DROPPED HER, EPSTEIN AND NASH OFF NEAR THE ALPINE INN WHERE I WAS WITH JAMIE BY DOING THAT YOU ALREADY PUT HER IN DANGER ! Sam yelled his blood was boiling **

**OH COME ON SAMMMY YOU AND THAT ROO….. Boyd could not even finish his sentence before Sam s grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him up against the wall**

" **HER NAME IS OFFICER MCNALLY AND IN 2 YEARS ON THE JOB SHE IS ALREADY TEN TIMES THE COP YOU WILL EVER BE! "**

**Sam yelled **

**Oh are you just sayin that because you're sleepin with her**

**Boyd sneered **

**No! I'm sayin it because it's the truth Sam said through gritted teeth **

**Sam released Boyd from his grasp and started pacing the room**

**She's got you whipped Boyd Scoffed **

**She may have me whipped but " I'm there when it matters"**

**That you are Sammy Boyd said solemnly**

**Bet you're ass I am and if I hear that you came to her and started runnin your mouth I swear to god! Boyd!**

**She's a curse Sammy and you know it ! **

**No Boyd she's not… YOU ARE ! ever since she and I were partnered together even before she knew who you were , or even before we got together as a couple you have been trying to get me to go under numerous times which would leave her alone . You are like Steve Urkel the annoying neighbor that never leaves no matter how hard we try to get you to Sam said as his anger continued to boil **

**Come on Sam I didn't put you in that much danger Boyd said **

**Not that much danger Boyd really… NOT THAT MUCH DANGER! JESUS CHRIST DON I WAS TORTURED . TIED TO A CHAIR WITH A PILLOW CASE OVER MY HEAD, WASHBOARDED WITH WATER . UNABLE TO CATCH MY BREATH FOR WHAT SEEMED LIKE A ETERNITY PICTURING ANDY HURT OR WORSE I FELT LIKE I COULD FINALLY BREATHE WHEN I WALKED OUT OF THAT HOUSE AND SAW HER FACE, LOOK AT HER WITH MY OWN EYES AND SEE THAT SHE WAS SAFE . Sam continued to yell**

**Wow Sammy I didn't know you were that whipped Boyd scoffed **

**I AM NOT WHIPPED BOYD I AM IIN LOVE ! AND OF COUSE YOU DON'T SEE HOW MUCH WE LOVE EACH OTHER BECAUSE ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THE JOB AND THAT IT GETS DONE ! YOU DON'T CARE THAT PEOPLE PUT THEIR LIVES ON THE LINE FOR YOUR ASS ! AND EVERYTIME ANYBODY GOES OUT ON AN OPERATION ALL YOU SAY IS WHAT HAPPENS … HAPPENS AND SCREW THE CONSEQUENCES ! Sam yelled **

**Sam walked towards the door when Boyd stopped him **

**Sammy wait ! Boyd called out**

**NO BOYD I'M DONE WITH YOU ! I WILL CONTINUE DOING UC OPS BECAUSE I LOVE IT BUT I WON'T WORK WITH YOU EVER AGAIN ! BECAUSE I WON'T PUT MY LIFE WITH ANDY IN YOUR HANDS SO THAT YOU CAN PUT BOTH OF US IN DANGER AGAIN ! WHAT ANDY AND I HAVE IS TOO IMPORTANT TO ME TO RISK IT WITH YOU ! Sam yelled **

**Sammy Boyd said**

" **YOU'RE DONE" ! Sam says walking out the door slamming it behind him **


	7. epilogue

Two months later

Sam and Andy were sitting on their couch relaxing it was Saturday and they both had the day off. Andy was leaning back against Sam's chest thinking about all the things they had been through in the past couple of months Sam had gotten promoted, they had bought a house together and moved in, Boyd was fired for what he had done and she was happier now then she has been in a long time and that was all thanks to Sam, her friends and her job. She was lost in thought when she heard Sam's voice

Andy Sam whispered

Yeah Andy says

You ok? Sam asks

Yeah just thinking Andy says

About? Sam asks

Us and all that we have been through the last couple of months, not to mention the last two years alone

Yeah it's been a crazy ride for us hasn't it Sam says

Yup it sure has but I would not want to be on that ride with anyone else but you Andy says

Me either Sam says

I love you Andy says

I love you too babe

Right then and there Andy realized that love isn't always sunshine and flowers. That it has some and dark clouds hovering over it but to have a love as strong as her and Sam's you have go through little bumps in the road to get to where you want to be.


End file.
